


Be My Escape

by metaluna



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 2000's AU, 2004 to be exact, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lots of Weed, a fast...burn?, cw: weed, the opposite of a slowburn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaluna/pseuds/metaluna
Summary: When Crystal needs an escape from life, she decides to follow her favorite band's tour through the Midwest. Along the way, she meets one of the roadies, a beautiful girl named Gigi, who is also trying to escape. While sparks fly, both girls know that their time together is limited, but decide to make the best of the time they have.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! As I am suffering from writer's block for both Wasteland, Baby and Stupid For You, I wrote this short fic. One day, I was on a jog and started listening to a 2000's throwback playlist. Be My Escape by Reliant K played, followed by Rock Show by Simple Plan, bringing back a huge wave of nostalgia to the fourth grade, and thus this fic was born. Enjoy! Also, a HUGE thank you to Opal for being my beta reader and making me a better writer!

_Chicago_

The last thing Crystal thought she would do was drop out of college right after her first year. She also didn’t think she’d follow a band’s tour through the Midwest. But, here she was, in her beat up Ford driving from Missouri to Chicago for the first stop. 

Crystal had been on plenty of roadtrips, mainly with her ex. Because of this, she had managed to master the art of balancing MapQuest directions in the center console of her decrepit car. As she drove listening to a CD that she burned the night before, she questioned her decision. Crystal absolutely despised driving, but here she was, travelling through a huge part of the country, alone. 

The Chicago skyline greeted Crystal into the Windy City. She had her whole trip planned, including where she was going to stay. After checking into her hostel, she looked at the time. She had a couple of hours before she had to be at the venue. After a yawn, she decided she needed caffeine. As she walked around the city, she eventually found a small coffee shop. 

With a black coffee in hand, Crystal found her way to a cozy looking couch. As she sat, a beautiful blonde covered in tattoos sat on the couch across from her caught her attention. While the girl was absolutely stunning, it wasn’t her beauty that caught her eye. Crystal could recognize the Serpent logo anywhere, and it was on the girl’s shirt, the same logo Crystal had on her jean jacket.

“You like Serpent?” Crystal asked.

The girl smiled. “I do. I’m assuming you do, too. Where’d you get your jacket? That patch is sick.”

“I made it!” 

“That is so sick! You’re so talented! What’s your favorite song?”

“Thank you so much! And, oh man, that’s hard. Probably anything from the self-titled album. You?”

Her face lit up. “Same! Are you going to the show tonight?”

“Yeah! I’m so psyched. I’m actually following the tour.”

“All four stops?” Crystal nodded. “That’s awesome!”

“I’m glad you think so. Everyone else thinks I’m being crazy.”

“Are you kidding? That’s so cool.” The girl looked at her watch. “Shit. I have to go meet my friends! Bye!”

“See you at the show, hopefully.”

As Crystal sipped her coffee, she occupied her time looking out the large window, narrating stories for each pedestrian in her head. Once she finished her coffee, she looked at her watch. It was time to head to the venue. While walking to the lounge, she couldn’t get the blonde out of her head. 

The venue, The Bottom Lounge, was much smaller than she anticipated. There was a line wrapped around the door of people all dressed similar to herself. After what seemed like hours, the doors opened. She flashed her license to the bouncer who drew giant X’s on either hand. 

Crystal loved going to shows by herself. There was something about the energy she felt between herself and the band that she preferred experiencing alone. Plus, it was easier to make it to the barricade when you were alone. To Crystal’s surprise, there was no barricade, just the stage. Every time Crystal weaved through crowds at concerts, she felt like she was swimming upstream. Her Midwest charm allowed her to pass through the crowd without a problem. She confidently took her spot in the front once she made it. 

To Crystal, there was no feeling quite like the moment when the lights went down for a concert. The energy in the crowd was magnetic. There was something about a huge group of people all anticipating the same thing. The venue was intimate enough that there couldn’t have been more than 200 people. A smile spread across her face as she cheered as the band took to the stage. 

Crystal had been attending concerts for as long as she could remember. She had seen Serpent five times before, but Crystal swore that it was the best show they’d put on. She wasn’t sure if it was the energy of the crowd, or the size of the venue. During the show, Crystal managed to catch a guitar pick, which she promptly shoved into her pocket so no one would try to take it. After every concert, Crystal always lingered in the venue, especially knowing she probably wouldn’t be back to the lounge. She shut her eyes and tried to take in as much as she could. 

“Hey!” she heard a voice call. 

She looked around trying to see who the voice belonged to. It was the girl from the coffee shop. The girl was on the stage wrapping up a microphone cable. 

“Oh, hi! What are you doing?” Crystal blurted. 

“I work for the band. This will take me a little bit, but meet me out back in twenty?” 

“Sure!” Crystal answered before thinking. She didn’t know this girl. For all she knew, she was a serial killer. A serial killer who worked for her favorite band. 

The alley behind the bar looked scary. It was deserted, minus a large van with its doors open. People were coming in and out of the venue loading it up. Including the band. Crystal tried to hide her enthusiasm as she saw them. She saw the girl loading cords into the van. Once the girl finished, she made her way over to Crystal.

“So, did you like the show?”

“Oh my God it was so good. I’ve seen them like five times before, but this time was definitely the best. The energy was incredible, and the fact that they played a new song? Incredible.”

The girl smiled. “I’m glad you liked it. I’m Gigi, by the way.”

“Crystal.”

They stood awkwardly. In an attempt to break the silence, Crystal pulled out a joint and lit it. She took a hit and offered it to Gigi, who gladly took it. 

“Thanks. So, Crystal, what made you decide to follow a band that pretty much no one knows across the country?” 

“Honestly?” Crystal began as she took a hit. “I’m kind of running away.”

“Running away?” Gigi asked as Crystal passed the joint. “What’re you running from?”

“Life.”

“That’s some deep shit.”

“You think so?”

“I do. I also ran away from life.”

“Really?” 

“How do you think I ended up here? I’m a high school drop out that just happened to know the guys in the band. They gave me a job, and here I am.” 

Crystal was surprised at how open the girl was. While Crystal considered herself to be a fairly open book, but she would never tell a girl she’d just met as many details as Gigi told her. 

Gigi acted as though she was about to pass the joint before greedily taking another hit. 

“Wow, rude,” Crystal teased. Gigi rolled her eyes and passed it back. “At least you have a really cool job now. I’m lost in life, and now I’m following a band across the country… But I guess it’s not all bad. I’m sharing this joint with a pretty girl.”

The girl smiled shyly. “You think I’m pretty?”

“I do,” Crystal said confidently. Her ex told her that she wasn’t confident enough, and didn’t take enough initiative, and she’d be damned if she didn’t make a move on this girl. 

“Where are you staying?”

“The hostel that’s just a couple blocks away.”

“Want some company to walk you back?”

“I’d love that.”

When they made it back to the hostel, the room was empty. Without hesitation, Gigi kissed Crystal. 

“Is this okay?” Gigi asked as she broke the kiss. 

Instead of replying, Crystal pulled her back into a kiss. Their lips met with a sense of urgency as they made their way to a bed. 

Crystal went to remove the blonde’s shirt. “Are you good?”

Gigi nodded.

\---

Gigi rested her head on Crystal’s bare chest. 

“Wow,” she exhaled.

Crystal laughed. “That was incredible.”

Gigi kissed her collar bone and then stood up. “I really don’t want to do this to you, but I have to get back. But you’re following the tour, so we’ll see each other again.”

As she left, Crystal stopped her. “Wait!” 

Crystal found a pen in her purse, along with a fast food napkin. She wrote her name with a heart after it with her number. “Here.”

Gigi kissed her. “I’ll see you in Detroit, Crystal.” 


	2. Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some bumps in the road (literally), Crystal makes it to the next show, where she and Gigi share deep conversations about their past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with this fic! This is one that I'm having a lot of fun with, and I hope you're all enjoying it. Thank you to Opal for being an amazing Beta reader!

_Detroit_

For the first couple of hours, the drive to Detroit was peaceful. Crystal played a mixed CD that she found in her backseat. As she cruised to the sounds of Incubus, she let her mind wander to Gigi, and how she hadn’t called yet. Even though she didn’t have anything to compare it to, Crystal felt like her one night stand with Gigi was different than most.

Before she could think about it any further, she heard a loud _bang_.

_Fuck. I swear if it’s a flat…_

Once she pulled up to the shoulder of US Highway 12 she saw her suspicions were correct. Crystal groaned as she retrieved the tire iron from her trunk. As much as she hated her dad talking incessantly at her about cars, she was thankful. Even though she’d never done it before, she changed the tire with ease. She frowned at her grease-covered hands after she put the flat in her trunk.

Because she was still a couple hours from Detroit, she knew she had to find a mechanic. Carefully, she paid attention to the roadside signs, which alerted her of a garage just off of the exit.

_Thank God._

Since her dad talked to her about cars, Crystal knew how to talk to the mechanic so he wouldn’t try to sell her overpriced products. As she sat in the waiting room with a shitty cup of coffee, she heard her phone ring.

“Hey, is this Crystal?” a familiar voice asked.

“Gigi. Hi!”

“Have you made it to Detroit yet?”

“Not quite. I got a flat on the way. I’m getting it fixed right now. I think he’s almost done, but I’m about two hours out. You?”

“We made it about a half an hour ago. That sucks about your tire. It’s too bad you’re so far away. I was going to ask if you wanted to get coffee.”

“Damn. I guess there’s always Cincinnati.”

Before she drove away from the mechanic’s she threw the mixed CD she was listening to into the garbage, because in her mind, it was probably now cursed. Thankfully, traffic the rest of the way was light, and she was able to make up for lost time, wondering to herself when she’d be able to listen to Incubus again without thinking about flat tires.

When Crystal arrived to the venue, it was a similar sight to the lounge in Chicago. A line wrapped around the building, and by the time Crystal got the X’s on her hands and made it inside, she saw just how much larger the venue was than the one in Chicago. No matter how hard she tried to weave through the crowd she wasn’t able to make it to the barricade, but at least her ribs wouldn’t be bruised by the end of the night from being shoved.

The show was just as incredible as it had been in Chicago. Even though it was a much less intimate venue, the energy was higher this time around. In a moment of blind courage, Crystal decided to tap on a guy around her age who was much bigger than her.

“Hey, I want to go up,” she attempted to shout over the music.

She could tell he couldn’t hear, so she just pointed up. He nodded, and lifted her up into the crowd. Usually, Crystal wasn’t one to crowd surf, especially after she got dropped the time she saw Blink-182. But, she just felt like it was a good time for redemption. Being passed through the crowd was a sensation that Crystal found to be odd. As she moved through the crowd, she tried to not think about all the hands that were touching her butt.

Eventually, Crystal made her way through the crowd without ending up on her ass. Even though there was a point she swore she was going to fall on her ass, she managed to stay upright, even if she did somehow end up on her stomach instead of her back. When she was helped down on the other side of the barricade by a security guard, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Gigi.

“Hey!” Crystal attempted to shout.

Gigi held out her hand, which Crystal took. She led her to the backstage area, which was much quieter than the front of the venue. It was quite small, and much less glamorous than Crystal would have predicted. There were a few mismatched couches and tables. The tables were littered with pizza boxes. A purple bong was perched on one of the boxes.

“Welcome backstage.”

Gigi was still holding Crystal’s hand as she led her to one of the couches. Before she sat, she grabbed the bong and produced a lighter from her pocket. Once she made herself comfortable next to Crystal, she lit the bong and took a hit.

“I saw you crowd surfing,” Gigi said, passing the bong. “You looked so happy… It was adorable.”

This made Crystal smile as she inhaled. Smoke filled her lungs too quickly and she started coughing. “I’m dying... Also. You think I’m adorable?”

Crystal hoped Gigi noticed she mirrored her own words from the previous night.

“I do,” Gigi said, intentionally repeating Crystal’s response. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Gigi rested her head on Crystal’s shoulder. “What are you running from?”

“I told you--”

“Yeah, I know. Life. But what about life?”

“Well, I just got out of a pretty serious relationship. We were together for like three years, and then she cheated.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. She was in the shower and her phone rang, so I answered it. The girl asked when they were going to meet again and when the girlfriend was going out of town. I confronted her, and she denied everything. I needed a fresh start, so I dropped out of college, and here I am. What are you running from?”

Gigi took a hit. “Where I’m from, it’s not okay to like girls. Once a girl I thought was my friend told the entire school I liked girls, I got kicked out of my house. I needed somewhere to go. I grew up with Matt, and it was just when Serpent started getting big. He offered me to work for them. I dropped out of school and have been touring with them ever since.”

“I’m so sorry, Gigi.”

Crystal and Gigi watched as the house lights turned on.

“Shit. I gotta go help pack. How about instead of meeting me in the alley, meet me in my hotel room?” Gigi suggested as she handed over her key card.

Crystal was surprised that Gigi trusted her that much. “Sure.”

Gigi wrote the address and room number on Crystal’s hand. “I’ll see you soon.”

The hotel room was much nicer than Crystal anticipated. The bed was one of the nice hotel beds, not one of the ones where every spring could be felt. She sprawled out on the bed and let her mind wander again. She knew that she’d known Gigi for only about twenty four hours, but somehow felt more connected to her than she ever did to her ex. Crystal wasn’t the type to get too invested, so she mentally chided herself.

With a yawn, Crystal realized how tired she felt. Her eyelids felt heavy. At some point, she must have fallen asleep because she was startled awake as the door opened.

“Sorry!” Gigi apologized as she joined Crystal on the bed.

Crystal stretched. “No, it’s okay.”

Gigi kissed Crystal tenderly. Crystal craved Gigi’s lips and kissed back with much more force, which Gigi returned. The blonde removed Crystal’s shirt, and advanced her kisses down her neck to collar bone.

\--

Crystal woke up the next morning to an empty hotel room. There was a note on the hotel stationary left on the bedside table.

_Last night was even better than the night before. I’m sorry I had to leave so soon. You looked so peaceful I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up. See you in Cincinnati._

The note had a kiss mark on it, identical to the one Gigi left on Crystal’s hip the night before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always find me at tumblr @themetaluna

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr/AQ @themetaluna


End file.
